Sinsajo Sorrow
by EmaTsuki
Summary: -¡Me abandonaste cuando te necesitaba!- gritaba la sinsajo arrinconada en el tronco de un árbol -...- Gale simplemente le miraba. Aquellos ojos había perdido el fuego que tenia cuando la conoció. Estaba muerta en vida, mas de lo que cuando llego al distrito 12 después de ser la vencedora en los Juegos del Hambre
1. Distrito 12

AVISO DE ANTE MANO QUE HAY MUCHOS SPOILER DE LA TRILOGIA, SI NO QUIERES SABER EL FINAL NO LEEAS, ESTAS ADVERTIDA Y LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.

Me hubiese gustado que Katniss se quedara con Gale. El también hizo su luchita por ella. En fin, disfruten, mi historia comienza a partir de cuándo Peeta pregunta si lo ama.

Capitulo 1 – El distrito 12

El distrito dos, uno de los muchos aliados a la causa de hace apenas unos años. En la oficina de uno enorme edificio se hallaba detrás de un escritorio, un joven de 24 años permanece observando lo que era su lugar de trabajo. Un espacio sumamente lujoso, algo que el mismo jamás se hubiese imaginado hasta la revolución. Aquel par de ojos grises no tenía mucho interés en las llamadas de lo que parecía ser mujeres enamoradas, su creciente barba indicaba que parecía ponerle menos interés a su imagen más sin embargo parecía que eso atraía más a las féminas. Una llamada de su modesta y anciana secretaria le saco de sus profundos pensamientos

-Sr. Hawthorne tiene una llamada de emergencia- decía la fémina, que tenía el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, con mas canas normal en la mujer, vestía acorde a su trabajo. Cuando Gale estaba a punto de colgar algo le detuvo –Katniss Everdeen ha desaparecido-

-En qué situación?- pregunto más atento de lo normal

-No se sabe, lleva 5 horas de desaparecida- exclamo tecleando algo

-Prepara el aerodeslizador. Partiré al distrito 12 lo antes posible- ordeno levantándose y tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

Una vez listo, con ropa mas cómoda salió hacia la azotea, donde la nave ya esperaba su encuentro. Al ya estar asegurado dentro del vehículo aquel joven comenzó a preguntarse el por qué aun no la habían encontrado. Con ella estaba Peeta y Haymitch, se supone que el rubio fue elegido por el Sinsajo para apaciguar el dolor que el capitolio le había hecho a ambos.

Eran 4 horas más que esperar, recargo su cabeza en el asiento. Los sentimientos fueron encontrándose con el castaño. Repaso todo en su mente, el Sinsajo asesinando a Coin, pidiéndole a gritos que terminara con su vida, el juicio donde más de una persona deseaba su muerte propia que Katniss provocaba en aquellos días. La última vez que la vio, fue en aquella cama, postrada semi desnuda, tan pálida que temía que muriera en cualquier instante. Deseaba dejar todo el argullo de no auxiliarla pero ¿Qué haría al encontrar aquellos grises orbes acusándolo de la muerte de Primm?

Huyo como cobarde, al único distrito donde podía similar su antiguo hogar con Beetee, creando armas nuevas aunque ya no fuese necesario. Quería olvidarla para así hacer su vida, pero en cada mujer que conocía podía imaginar a su Sinsajo, sobre todo esa fría mirada que le despertaba en plena madrugada.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio el piloto abriendo la puerta

Al salir solamente su familia le fue recibido como debía, sus hermanos había crecido lo cual le molesto, pues había dejado un pedazo de su ser que amaba, entre tanto llanto y abrazo su querida madre le conto acerca de cómo hombres había entrado a la fuerza a la casa de Katniss. De ahí no se sabe que sucedió salvo que había sido secuestrada.

No vacilo en perder tiempo y camino a paso rápido hacia el lugar de los sucesos, la preocupación de Gale no le dio el tiempo suficiente para ver como el distrito 12 estaba progresando pues su meta estaba cerca.

Al abrir la puerta los muebles y cualquier cosa que se pudiera mover estaba hecha añicos o arrinconada en una pared. Había sangre, el semblante del castaño fue si esa sangre era de la chica.

-Hallaron 2 cuerpos, uno con una flecha en la yugular y el otro aplastado por un librero- dijo esa voz masculina propia de Peeta

-Se defendió sin duda- dijo inspeccionando el lugar

-Testigos dicen que ella fue arrastrada hacia el bosque, donde ustedes cazaban- volvió a hablar el rubio

-¿Ya la han buscado?- cuestiono acercándose a un perchero, en el no estaba la chaqueta de su padre, indicando tal vez que ella recién llegaba de algún lugar

-Solo un escaso perímetro. El bosque es demasiado salvaje para nuestra gente- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pero no para mí- exclamo Gale mostrando una actitud arrogante, camino de regreso a la nave donde tomo su armamento que constaba de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños. Una mochila equipada para búsqueda y rescate.

-¡No puedes ir así como así! ¡Llévate un medico o alguien que sepa de primeros auxilios!- grito Peeta viendo como marchaba al bosque

-Katniss es lista, hará lo posible por sobrevivir. Sabe que la buscan y yo la encontrare- dicho esto e ignorando al rubio corrió hacia el bosque.

No eran ni las 7 am cuando Gale había recorrido un buen tramo, más de lo que antes habían explorado. Tenía descanso de ser necesario, estaba en el rio donde fue la última vez que estuvo con el Sinsajo

-¿Crees que si la salvas, quedaras perdonado por haber matado a su hermana? Eres un hipócrita ¿sabes? Pudiste haberla ayudado pero en vez de eso simplemente la dejaste ahí, tumbada en esa sucia cama, desamparada esperando morir- Gale estaba en esa disputa pero decidió que lo mejor era afrontarla.

-Te encontrare Sinsajo- mostrándose decidido se adentro aun mas a ese bosque.


	2. No es real

Me alegro que dos reviews me animen. Igualmente me enfocare un poquito en Peeta, hare que Katniss sufra (¿)

Capitulo 2 –No es real-

El rubio se hallaba sentado en la puerta de la residencia Everdeen, sus ojos azulados tenían aflicción por la impotencia que sentía. Gale como fuera se había criado en el bosque junto con la Sinsajo pero él. Solo sabia pintar y hacer pan, tal vez los Juegos del Hambre le habían dado más conocimiento pero no la seguridad con la que el castaño se deslizo al bosque.

Apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas, pues esa mujer, imagen de la pasada guerra estaba herida, sus orbes zafiro se perdieron en el vago recuerdo de hace unas horas. Había regresado a su casa, después de darle algunos panes a Katniss, esperando que eso aliviara al menos su hambre mas sin embargo un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver una foto de ellos dos justo antes de los Juegos.

No sabría como decirle a ello pero su instinto fue ir de inmediato a la casa de castaña, para cuando llego un hombre estaba desangrándose de la yugular, la causa fue esa fina fleca que solamente una persona sabia disparar lentamente.

-¡Katniss!- grito en cada habitación pero nada respondía salvo el ruido de alguien lanzándole en plena oscuridad. Lo que hizo fue defenderse, golpeando varias veces contra un librero hasta finalmente cayera sobre el produciéndole una muerte dolorosa

-Has llegado tarde. Ella morirá en el bosque- decía el hombre agonizando, no trataba de quitarse el librero pues sabía que su fin se acercaba

-¿¡A donde la han llevado?!- grito el rubio sosteniéndole pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había perecido en esa risa distorsionada.

Corrió a donde su antiguo mentor habitaba, el aroma a alcohol y demás cosas le recibió cálidamente pero eso importaba poco. Lo tomo de la camisa para ponerle de pie

-¡Vamos al bosque. Han secuestrado a Katniss!- lo sacudía, lentamente el ebrio Haymitch comenzó a despertarse hasta finalmente entrar en razón

-¿Preciosa?- canturreo incrédulo -¡Eso es imposible!- le grito zafándose del agarre pero lo que logro fue caerse en el sillón

-Si no vas conmigo. Iré yo solo al bosque- exclamo Peeta saliendo al ver que el no cooperaba, el mentor se trato de levantar pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. Era de esas pocas veces en que deseaba no ser un alcohólico

-Llama a las autoridades, olvídalo. Si decimos que el Sinsajo desapareció irán tras de ella. Plutarch, contáctalo y dile que es secreto el asunto- musito ahora recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Entre los sigilosos arboles se veían las siluetas iluminadas por las lámparas acompañadas de "¿Dónde estás Katniss?" Peeta iba enfrente, atento a cada movimiento pero lo único que lograron fue hallar animales entre ellos algunos mutos muy peligrosos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sigamos adelante!- decía el rubio jaloneándose pues los guardias le estaban impidiendo volver

-Iré al capitolio. Mandare un equipo preparado. La desesperación es nuestro peor enemigo Peeta- decía Plutarch subiendo al aerodeslizador

Y eso fue todo, los guardias mantenían perfectamente vigilado a Mellark, por más que intentara escaparse no podía.

Viendo como el sol de medio día iluminaba su cabeza se dispuso a rodear la cerca acompañado de las personas ya mencionadas. Esa chica que no le había contestado si era real que lo amaba estaba desaparecida. Cualquier hombre hubiese seguido su camino con otra mujer, pero él no era cualquiera. Aquel Sinsajo en más de una ocasión salvo su vida y para él no era simple agradecimiento sino que desde tiempo atrás estaba enamorado de ella.

Aun recordaba a esa niña tímida, aferrándose a su vestido pues era clase de música y solamente ella se sabía la canción del valle. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar cada palabra que su padre le había transmitido al cantar.

Fue ahí cuando ese pequeño rubio se enamoro, pues esa dulce voz hacia que cualquier ave se posara sobre una rama para oírle cantar. Ese pequeño recuerdo fue el único que le mantuvo a los extremos de ser torturado. Esa niña de cabellera castaña era su única forma de razonar, esa pequeña que pese a tener 17 años pedía a Peeta dormir con ella.

-Katniss- susurro con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

Deseaba hallar el método para poder sentir lo que ella pues desde la muerte de su hermana sus ojos se apagaron, inclusive llego a pensar que su canto se había esfumado. Fue ahí cuando la mente del rubio le jugó una mala racha.

Postrada en una fría cama, manchada por su propia sangre, apenas las cámaras podían enfocar sus ojos pero Mellark inclusive con los pixeles alcanzaba a escuchar su llanto. Daria su vida a cambio de la de Primm para ver esa dulce sonrisa que era dedicada a la difunta hermana.

-"Es que eres pintor, panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Nunca le pones azúcar al té. Y siempre haces dos nudos a los cordones"- la voz del Sinsajo resonaba en su mente cuando sentía la razón de su ser esfumarse para dar paso al asesino

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí. Si vas servir, hazlo ahora!- grito y fue ahí cuando el oscuro Peeta renació. Los guardias no se dieron cuenta pero un golpe fue suficiente para quedar fuera de combate, solo 5 guardias eran su escolta y esos mismos ya no podían detener al joven que huía su hogar en la villa de vencedores por sus cuchillos, su hacha y una mochila que lleno de provisiones al tope. Una manta y vendas

-No seré el mejor pero Gale, tuviste tu tiempo para salvarla del vacío. Es mi turno- pensaba mientras corría hacia el bosque, un guardia iba a dispararle pero el joven Peeta salto como gacela al orificio de la reja. No podía celebrar pues aun le seguían, si pudo esconderse de Cato en los juegos del Hambre lo haría con el guardia

-No mueres Katniss. Voy hacia a ti ¡Resiste!-. . .

Me emocione con la historia asi que no pude esperar. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Cenizas

Una nueva lectora o lector. Gracias por su apoyo y por los errorcillos que se me escapan o Word los pone peor ¬¬  
>Aquí nuestra querida Katniss por fin. Si está muy dramático es porque quiero verla sufrir. La melodía que use para ella fue Acceptance del juego Silent Hill. Le recomiendo que la pongan mientras leen.<p>

Capitulo 3 –Cenizas-

-¡Obsérvalo bien, que bonita forma tiene!- decía eufórica una niña rubia de 9 años, que se mantenía atenta a la palma de su hermana mayor.

-Es cierto- sonrió Katniss acercando mas su rostro a mirarle con la lupa que había conseguido en el Quemador, después de dar 3 conejos por ello.

-¡Atrapemos otro!- se alejo y alzo sus manos al cielo, pese a que empezaba a nevar poco a poco el ambiente no era tan brusco aun.

La castaña sonreía, ver cómo pese a tener un pesado abrigo la tela gruesa se formaba en una colita de pato. Podía describir el invierno como algo crudo pero ver la alegría en Primm era un sinónimo de agradable, sin embargo sabía una cosa y era que esto era un sueño que pronto se desvanecería para dar paso a las pesadillas después de la Cosecha.

-¿Katniss?- dijo su hermana angustiada frente a ella

-¿Que sucede patito?- le miro atenta a su hermana menor

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto tomando su mano con delicadeza

El Sinsajo sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar a sabiendas que eran instantes en que la vería muerta, como instinto la rodeo con su cuerpo tan fuerte que sintió lo frio que era su cuerpo. Su mente había olvidado la temperatura exacta del calor que emana Primm

-Pronto te irás. Todo esto se volverá cenizas, y el dolor me hará recordar que sigo viva- cerro sus ojos aferrándose aun más

-Katniss, arde por papa, Rué, Finnick… Por los que creemos en ti… Algún día nos veremos tenlo seguro, pero ahora vive- y fue así como esas palabras le dieron una punzada en el corazón, era la primera vez que esa niña le dedicaba unas palabras.

La tomo de los hombros pero lo único que vio fue pétalos de Primmrose rodearla y la nieve derretirse para dar lugar a las cenizas después del bombardeo del capitolio. Cayo de rodillas tomando entre sus manos y apegándola a su pecho ese pétalo

-¡Primm!- y ese fue su razón de despertar. Estaba en la orilla de la cama, mirando sus pies, cada inhalación dolía pero tenía que respirar para poder vivir, esas palabras de Primm retumbaban en su cabeza pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando estaba en esa habitación o cuando sentía la muerte cerca?

Volvió a respirar y el aire fresco cambio por uno de comida. Sae la Grasienta estaba cocinándole su desayuno o almuerzo, poco le importaba, con pesadez se vistió y bajo las escaleras con la misma actitud. Era de las cosas más incomodas que tenía que soportar pues tanto Katniss como Sae solo podía escuchar los ruidos de las cucharas contra sus platos, la costumbre del Sinsajo era ir de caza pero a veces simplemente iba a esa roca donde la vista era ese lago azul.

Aquel sitio era como una pantalla, donde se reflejaba cada rostro que conoció a través de su vida, desde su padre hasta Sae, pero su mente era tan traicionera que a veces dibujaba a Peeta tratando de sofocarla pero otras veces ver como recurría en su auxilio cada noche inclusive ahora. Donde a veces en las noches al ya irse el rubio le pedía que se quedara porque presentía que tan feas serian sus pesadillas.

Ciertamente se daba asco al no poder corresponder de buena manera sus sentimientos de él, se forzaba pero lo único que conseguía era lastima propia sin embargo el rubio era tan paciente con ella que mostraba una sonrisa tan difícil de no corresponder. Y ahí en el reflejo se veía a Katniss y Gale, lo que hizo levantarse y patear el reflejo

-¡MALDITO SEAS GALE, MALDITO! ¡¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE AHÍ?! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME MATASTE?! ¡¿NO VISTE MI SUFRIMIENTO?! ¡PUDISTE HABER ARREGLADO TU MALDITO ERROR ASESINANDOME!- gritaba y escuchaba sus sollozos por el eco de las montañas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta sus rodillas estaban en la orilla del rio, que mas daba que arrastrara y se acostara. En varias veces maldijo que no fuese más profundo para atar una piedra a su pierna y hundirse, pero esta ocasión simplemente observo el cielo de medio día.

Los arboles se mecían lentamente con la brisa de verano, mientras su mente tenía dudas de porque no la asesino. ¿Tanto la amaba como para verla muerta? ¿Qué hubiera sido si hubiese correspondido a ese amor? Esa pregunta le hizo tocar sus labios recordando el beso que se dieron aquí, tan cálido pero doloroso pues en ese momento el hecho de ser la imagen de la rebelión cargaba mucho peso en sus hombros.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que un Sinsajo le canto indicándole al parecer que darían las 5 pm, esa ave se había vuelto como un guardián del bosque para Katniss mientras estaba en el bosque, haciéndola pensar que era para vigilarla por parte de Plutarch pero al ver como cantaba la melodía de "The hanging tree" pareciera que la vio como una compañera.

-Con esto bastara para que no te resfríes Katniss- decía Peeta cubriéndola perfectamente mientras ella veía el fuego de la chimenea arder

-¿Cómo es que soportas el dolor?- dijo después de permanecer callada

-Tú y esa melodía, es mi medicina incluso para esos episodios- recordándole el dolor del capitolio

-¿Enserio no te duele?- volvió a cuestionar

-Es parte de vivir. Como todos los sentimientos por eso hay que aprender a vivir con ellos- se acerco a poner más leña

-Te admiro- y se acurruco en la esquina del sillón, cerrando sus ojos mientras escondida su nariz entre las sabanas para olfatear la chaqueta de su padre.

Para cuando los abrió solo había carbón ardiendo, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo levantarse e ir hacia su armario de donde saco su arco hecho por Beetee, varias pisadas alrededor de la casa le hicieron tomar una flecha y una de ellas se clavo perfectamente en la yugular de un hombre completamente de negro entrando por la ventana. Pero hasta ahí llego la ventaja de Katniss, uno de ellos la tomo por la espalda aventándola contra la pared logrando una herida en la frente, esto nublo su vista pero no cedería.

Tomo el cuchillo que se escondía en su bota y lo clavo en la pierna de alguien que la estaba sofocando, logro herirle pero también la hirieron en el costado con otro cuchillo.

-Vamos avecita, no queremos desplumarte antes de tiempo- susurro a su oído una voz femenina

-¿Quién… Eres?- pregunto comenzando a ceder a la inconsciencia

-Eso no necesitas saberlo… Simplemente seguimos ordenes de…- no pudo escuchar mas porque perdía la consciencia –Nos… Que… Viva…- y a continuación escuchaba las pisadas de la hierba seca.

Ese aroma, esa presencia de morir la sentía aproximándose, podía ver las siluetas de las personas que murieron. Inclusive a Rué esperándole pero las palabras de Primm le hicieron con dolor negarse a la pequeña mano de la niña del distrito 11 quien sonrió y se escondió en la oscuridad.

La última imagen de Katniss fue ver a Gale acercándose pero detrás de ella le seguía Peeta, en sus rostros veía determinación pero angustia al igual. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si sabía perfectamente que el castaño le dejo a su suerte, mientras que el rubio sabia que vendría en su auxilio no obstante ¿Por qué estaba luchando contra el manto de la muerte que alguna vez deseo?

-Gale… Peeta…- y sus parpados se cerraron dejándose llevar por los 3 desconocidos

Término! Sonara cursi pero llore en escribirlo. Es largo porque es un pequeño y humilde regalo de mi parte para ustedes en estas fechas. Subiré por el 25 por motivos que ya sabemos. Feliz adelantada Navidad y que se la pasen de lo mejor en esas fechas.


End file.
